masters_of_sexfandomcom-20200213-history
The Eyes of God
'''The Eyes of God '''is the series finale of Masters of Sex. Synopsis Bill and Virginia plan their wedding, while taking precautions as they learn Nancy is planning on opening her own clinic; Libby plans on moving to California to study Law at Berkeley. Plot Virginia wakes up to Bill singing in his bathroom while shaving. She says she should leave before his kids wake up. Libby, outside, arrives home after going to Woodstock. Virginia tells Libby that she and Bill are getting married. Bill does a session with Virginia's parents, with Virginia listening in. Edna declares that their marriage is over, and Virginia tries to convince Harry to stay together. Art tells Bill and Virginia that Nancy is planning on opening her own clinic in New York. Keller begins advising the staff on how to deal with this insurrection, including changing the locks. Virginia goes to Nancy's house with a police officer, showing off a warrant to search her house. That night, Libby reveals to Bill that she is moving to Berkeley, California to go to law school, and plans on taking the kids with her. The two argue, until Johnny storms out of the house. Johnny says that he doesn't want to move because he doesn't want Bill to be alone, leading Bill to reveal to Johnny that he's getting married to Virginia. Meanwhile, Virginia goes to dinner with her mother, who not only refuses to get back together with Harry, but hesitates to give her blessing to Virginia marrying Bill, claiming it's a bad idea. Virginia debates pushing off the wedding, with everything up in the air, but Bill insists they should just get married the next day, because all they need is just the two of them. The next day, Bill and Virginia have a meeting with Bob Drag, confronting him over his book deal with Art and Nancy. Virginia promises to have something in their next book on homosexuality regarding the success of conversion therapy, with patient zero (referring to Bob) being their first success story. Bill is hesitant to move forward with conversion, but Virginia insists she just said it to get the deal done. Before leaving to get changed before the wedding, Virginia is called by Art, revealing that Bob Drag had just kissed him in a mens room, leading Art to say that Bob is still an active homosexual. Just before getting onto the elevator, Virginia runs into Dody, who is here to see Bill. Dody and Bill chat at the diner downstairs, with Bill revealing he is about to get married. Nancy gives Barton an audio tape of Bill and Virginia agreeing to move forward with conversion therapy in their next book. Barton confronts Bill over this, and refuses to be his witness as a result. Meanwhile, Libby packs up all her things and, when asked about the future of her relationship with Keller, says that her days of organizing herself around a man are over. The two state their love for each other before she leaves. At City Hall, Bill finally arrives with Guy. Bill and Virginia get married. However, on their way out, they are courted by photographers outside. Virginia says they could give them just one picture. As Virginia smiles for the photographers, Bill ponders whether or not Virginia was the one who alerted the press. Cast Main cast * Michael Sheen as William Masters * Lizzy Caplan as Virginia Johnson * Caitlin FitzGerald as Libby Masters Reception "The Eyes of God" received positive reviews, many praising its finale-like ending.